A lesson in tightropes
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: La vida nos da lecciones a diario: algunas pueden ser fáciles, otras difíciles. ¿Podrá Maka, aprender después de sentir que el mundo se le viene encima, y que tal vez, su vida peligre?. AU
1. Chapter 1

****¡Uff! Se que querrán matarme por atreverme a traer un fic nuevo sin haber acabado o continuado "Embarazo para Dummies" y "The Sun Keeper" pero tengo un buen motivo para eso: Me compre una portátil nueva y en la anterior deje todos mis escritos y la estructura de ambos fics, por lo que ahora tendré que volver a empezar y pensar de nuevo el hilo de las mismas T_T pero prometo que no demoraré...

Ahora sobre este fic. Será un fic corto (dos o tres capítulos) y me inspiré en un capítulo de "As told by Ginger" que de veras me llegó, y lo primero que pensé fue "tengo que adaptarlo a Soul Eater", y aquí está el resultado, espero que los disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, si no, no tendría necesidad de ir a la universidad a matarme xD

**A Lesson In Tightropes**

**Capítulo I**

Una cálida brisa acariciaba los pastos de las pulcras entradas de una de las tantas barriadas de la pequeña Death City. Una chica de aparentemente dieciséis años asomo su cabeza por una de las puertas de las casas, dejando su cabello cenizo relucir bajo el sol que sonreía de manera siniestra esa mañana. La chica arrugó un poco el entrecejo mientras miraba hacia la acera frente a su casa, la decepción cruzó su rostro y salió por completo de la casa. Todo parecía que ese día tampoco iría por ella.

Camino un par de pasos hasta el borde de la calle donde se acomodó bien su mochila verde en uno de sus hombros y comenzó a caminar un poco apresurada hacia el colegio, puesto que por esperar a _esa_ persona había perdido algunos valiosos minutos de su tiempo.

Tarareaba una canción bastante sonada en las radios locales, pensando en cómo aquella semana había comenzado de una manera prometedora y repentinamente, acabo siendo de aquella forma tan… _deprimente._

Suspiró mirando al cielo. Desde hacía unas semanas lo había notado, no era bruta, su novio con el que llevaba más de diez años de amistad y pocos meses de noviazgo se estaba comportando de una manera un tanto… ¿extraña? No sabría explicarlo detalladamente, pero sabía de qué se trataba.

Y como no saberlo.

Por muchos años su novio fue conocido como "el ñoño del colegio" y es que su aspecto no ayudaba mucho: forzado a llevar aparato dental desde pequeño aquello hizo que su imagen fuera tachada como la del "dientes de acero" desde un principio, acomplejándolo desde un principio. Y ella siempre estuvo con él, en los momentos buenos y malos, siempre juntos, como los mejores amigos que son.

¿O eran? Ya no lo sabía.

Giró una esquina observando de lejos la institución a la que asistía: "Shibusen High School", donde había crecido y pasado los momentos más alegres y a la vez tristes de su vida, puesto que el temprano divorcio de sus padres la habían obligado a refugiarse en los estudios como su única vía de escape, volviéndola casi antisocial, como muchos la tachaban.

– Buen día Maka, ¿Cómo has estado? –Giró levemente para observar a su mejor amiga Tsubaki, quien silenciosamente se había unido a su marcha, intuyendo el remolino de pensamientos que atormentan a su rubia amiga.

Maka le sonrió levemente mientras se tocaba el brazo inconscientemente, un tic suyo desde pequeña cuando estaba incomoda: –Bastante bien creo, ya sabes, preocupada por los exámenes finales –Concluyó, evadiendo la mirada de su amiga.

– Es por él, ¿verdad? Hoy tampoco fue… –Preguntó con tacto, conociendo rápidamente la respuesta al ver como los ojos olivo de su amiga se cristalizaban un poco. –Oh vamos Maka, no te pongas así… siempre has sido una chica tan fuerte. –Intentó animarla Tsubaki, mientras Maka asentía en silencio, abriendo la boca para abrirla, para luego cerrarla inmediatamente.

Ahí estaba él, reluciente como siempre, o al menos desde que se convirtió en el jugador estrella del equipo de futbol y todas las miradas estaban centradas en él…

Especialmente la de _ella_.

Suspiró al ver como la chica de cabellos rosados se agarraba de su brazo con coquetería mientras su novio se reía de algún chiste dicho por algún integrante del equipo, y el corazón se le comprimió más cuando este al verla, solo alzó una mano en su dirección, haciéndole señas que pronto estaría con ella.

Y así era cada mañana.

Ella llegaba, él la veía y le decía que luego la vería. Luego después de clases ella con esperanzas lo alcanzaba y él se excusaba diciendo que tenía práctica o había quedado con el equipo. Ella se enfadaba y él se frustraba, lo que daba pie a una de sus tantas peleas, que ya costumbre se estaban volviendo.

Y aquello no hacía más que destruir la ya de por sí dañada amistad de ellos, y pisotear aún más el pobre corazón de la chica, que todavía veía esperanzas en lo suyo, a pesar de que sus amigas le dijeran que dejara de hacerse daño y le pusiera un alto.

No podía, ella lo amaba, desde que eran pequeños y su amistad nació. Una amistad que ahora sufría por culpa de un amor que la estaba corrompiendo. Que irónica podía ser la vida a veces.

– Maka… no estás prestando atención… –Susurró una voz a su espalda que la hizo dar un respingo. Ni cuenta se había dado cuando entro al salón y el profesor comenzó a dar la clase del día. Giró levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de uno de sus compañeros de banda, el chico la mirada preocupado; ella intentó sonreír pero su sonrisa no pareció convencerlo, puesto que frunció el ceño y negó levemente con la cabeza, intuyendo ya la situación de la chica.

A la salida visualizó la espalda de su novio, que lucía orgullosa el número asignado por el equipo para él. Sonrió un poco al verlo solo, posiblemente hoy si podrían pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

– ¡Maka espera! –Llamó uno de sus compañeros de banda; Black Star, quien además es el novio de su mejor amiga Tsubaki una pareja linda y extraña a la vez.

– ¿Si dime? Ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo… –Respondió mirando hacia su pareja, quien ya no se encontraba solo, sino con la compañía de la porrista del cabello rosa. –Ya no importa. –Suspiró, regresando su vista hacia su compañero, que sonreía ajeno a su situación.

– ¡Vamos a ir a practicar ya! Mis padres no estarán en la casa hoy y podremos hacer todo el ruido que queramos en el garaje, ¡Y todo el vecindario tiene que oír lo genial que toca su dios! –Chilló con emoción sin contagiar a su compañera, que hizo una mueca mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a él. Al menos la práctica de la banda la distraería un poco.

**&.**

– ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? –Preguntó una voz suave, pero con un fondo duro, como de quien exige algo.

– No sé de qué hablas. –Respondió el aludido, aunque su mirada lo delató, al opacarse un poco por la tristeza y la culpa acumulada.

– Sabes de qué hablo, ella debe saberlo, ya la estás lastimando demasiado. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos –Sentenció la chica mirándolo duramente a los ojos, intimidando un poco al chico, que miró al horizonte.

– Hoy se lo diré. –Susurró compungido y Tsubaki cerró los ojos.

Aquello que se avecinaba no era nada bueno.

**&.**

La música inundaba todo lugar. Black Star sonreía mientras tocaba los platillos de su batería y miraba al otro miembro de la banda con gesto divertido al encontrarlo mirando a la chica que en ese momento cantaba inspirada una canción de su propia autoría. La canción era excelente, y justo cuando iban por la mitad el chico de la guitarra se detuvo abruptamente, sacando a Maka de la ensoñación que solo la música le podía brindar.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se detuvieron? –Preguntó algo enojada, puesto que aquello la estaba ayudando a liberar su estrés.

– Tenemos compañía. –Anunció Black Star señalando hacia el frente, donde su novio la miraba tristemente.

**&.**

– ¡Qué bien que has podido venir! Sé que no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero tú has estado ocupado con el equipo y yo con la banda, así que es lindo que vengas a verme mientras practico. –Hablaba apresurada, como queriendo pensar que si lo hacía retrasaría lo inevitable, y aquel sentimiento de vació en su lado derecho de iría.

El chico la miró incómodo y se detuvo repentinamente, cambiando su expresión a una más bien hastiada.

Maka, sabes que las cosas no están bien –Sentenció con algo de dureza, haciendo que la chica se detuviera también.

– ¿Lo dices por las peleas que tenemos? ¡Vamos Kid! Sabes que no me acostumbro aún a que te guste algo que antes no… –Pero calló, al ver como el chico alzaba ambas manos.

– Se acabó. Esto ya no funciona. –Expresó y bajo lentamente las manos, mientras la expresión de la chica se descomponía cada vez más y más.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Que se acabó. Hay alguien más…

Maka apartó la mirada para no derrumbarse. ¿Alguien más? ¿Y se lo decía así sin más?

– Es Kim verdad… – Susurró con dolor, no queriendo demostrar cuan dolida se encontraba frente a su mejor amigo y ahora ex novio. Debía ser fuerte. Siempre lo había sido.

– Eh si… sé que he hecho mal estos días al ignorarte y tratarte como lo he hecho, así que espero me perdones. – Susurró con dolor, mirando a la chica quien ahora le devolvía la mirada, no con dolor, si no con un rencor que le traspasó el alma.

– ¿Perdonarte? Aunque quisiera… el asunto es que no puedo… jamás podré – Sentenció para luego salir corriendo, no pudiendo soportar un minuto más de aquella situación.

Mientras en la distancia, un par de ojos rojos miraban la situación con rabia.

**&.**

Sollozos entrecortados inundaban la habitación, donde en el centro, acurrucada en medio de una ordenada cama se encontraba Maka, quien daba espasmos de vez en cuando, producto del ahogado llanto.

– Sé que… escuchar a alguien hablándote es lo último que querrás en esta situación, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotras, para lo que sea. – Susurró Tsubaki acariciándole la espalda suavemente para luego pararse y mirar a unas chicas rubias, las hermanas Thompson, que miraban a Maka en silencio sin saber que decir. – Nos vamos, si nos necesitas puedes llamarnos. – Y se levantó con cuidado, saliendo de la habitación y apagando la luz detrás de sí.

**&.**

– ¿Maka? ¿Cómo te encuentras querida? – Abrió la puerta una chica rubia de mediana edad. La hermana del padre de Maka; Marie, se encontraba en la ciudad con su esposo quien había sido transferido al hospital del lugar, por lo que mientras encontraban una casa vivían junto a ellos. – Las chicas me contaron lo que pasó, ¿quisieras hablar? – Preguntó nuevamente acercándose a la cama, donde Maka yacía en silencio. – ¿Maka? – Susurró pasándole la mano por la frente. – ¡Dios mío estás hirviendo! ¡Stein ven aca! ¿Maka? ¡Maka! – Llamó cada vez más desesperada, al no sentir respuesta alguna por parte de la chica. – ¡Stein! –

– ¿Qué sucede Marie?

– Es Maka, no responde y está ardiendo en fiebre. – Se apartó preocupada de la chica, permitiendo que su esposo la revisara. Su semblante no cambio en nada, sino que empeoró al ver como el ceño de su esposo se fruncía y sacaba su móvil de la chaqueta.

– ¿Stein? ¿Maka está bien?

– Aquí el doctor Stein, necesito que manden una ambulancia a la dirección de mi domicilio cuanto antes. Esto es una emergencia médica. Repito, esto es una emergencia médica.

* * *

><p>Intenté evadir el nombre del novio de Maka hasta el final, para que pensaran erróneamente :P<p>

No tengo mucho que agregar, no se cuando traiga la continuación, pero espero que pronto.

Los reviews son bien recibidos (incluso si son para regañarme por mi irresponsabilidad con mis otros fics :P)

¡Saludos a todos! Y espero estar más seguido por aca :)

**K**abegami**A**materasu

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

****Bueno después de mucho pensarlo les traigo el final de esta historia :D difiere MUCHO de la idea original, pero me gusto el resultado xD espero que les agrade como a mi y no quieran matarme al final :D

¡Disfruten!

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**A lesson in thigtropes**

**.**

**Capítulo Dos**

**.**

El insistente sonido del clásico contador de frecuencia cardíaca era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la pequeña habitación, donde en una cama descansaba un bulto irregular. Al lado de la cama sin embargo, en un pequeño sillón, una figura adulta miraba hacia la cama con tristeza, puesto que su única hija había estado al borde de la muerte, y todo por culpa de una apendicitis tardíamente detectada.

– Ella se pondrá bien, ya verás –Susurró gentilmente Marie, quien acababa de entrar por la única puerta de la habitación.

Spirit suspiró y la miró tristemente, dejando atrás ese carácter despreocupado y juguetón que tanto caracterizaba al padre de Maka. –Espero Marie, de veras que le debo una a Stein. –Respondió recordando como el esposo de su hermana había luchado incesantemente por salvar a su única hija.

–No te preocupes, él también quiere mucho a Maka. –Sonrió dulcemente la rubia, agregando con algo de temor: –Por cierto, allá afuera hay un chico… creo que quiere ver como esta Maka, ¿lo dejo pasar?

Spirit, quien hasta el momento había estado alicaído cambio totalmente al escuchar la palabra "chico", su ceño se frunció ligeramente. –¿Chico? ¿No será ese idiota de Kid verdad? Ese era el novio de Maka…

Marie suspiró aliviada, pues había pensado erróneamente que se trataba del chico que le había roto el corazón a su sobrina: –No, me dijo que se llamaba Soul, ¿lo dejo pasar?

Spirit asintió distraído, recordando vagamente al amigo de blancos cabellos de su pequeña hija.

…**.**

–Dice que si puedes pasar… –Susurró Marie al chico que miraba distraídamente su ipod. Soul sacudió la cabeza al ver que le hablaban a él y se paró de su asiento de un salto.

–Uhmm gracias. –Fue su escueta respuesta, para después dirigirse hacia la habitación donde descansaba Maka.

…**.**

–¿Soul eh? Más vale que estés aquí por otros motivos chicos, no me gustaría tener que romperle la cara a otro inepto que le rompa el corazón a mi hija –Fue todo lo que dijo Spirit, antes de salir de la habitación, dejando completamente solo a Soul junto a Maka, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

–Como si yo fuera tan idiota como Kid… –Masculló enojado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cama donde la cabeza de Maka se asomaba. –Vaya, cuando Tsubaki me dijo lo que te había sucedido no le pude creer… tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, incluyendo matar a Kid de la forma mas dolorosa posible. Sin embargo el saber que estabas mal y apunto de morir pudo con todo lo demás… y bueno… aquí estoy, hablándote de cosas que seguramente no te diría estando tu despierta. –Habló mirando lastimeramente a Maka. Y es que, al recibir la noticia de la novia de su mejor amigo su mente se nubló y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue salir disparado al hospital a ver a su… ¿amiga? ¡Ni eso se podía llamar! Eran compañeros de banda, nada más. Aunque para él aquella chica se había convertido es mucho más que eso recientemente…

–De veras que eres un idiota Soul…

–Te lo he dicho muchas veces… me alegra que lo reconozcas ahora… –Susurró una voz que denotaba cansancio. Soul bajó la mirada asustado hacia Maka, quien con dificultad buscaba incorporarse en la cama.

–No seas tonta, te harás daño si intentas eso… necesitas descansar –Regaño el albino a la chica, quien refunfuño en contra, aunque un leve dolor seguido de un quejido de su parte la obligo a volver a acostarse.

–Ok, ok. Tu ganas –Se rindió –Pero dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué me sucedió?

Soul sopesó las posibilidades, en primera instancia, no le correspondía a él decirle esas cosas a ella, eso era deber de Spirit, a quien por cierto debía llamar por el despertar de Maka, mientras que por otra parte…

Podía aprovechar su tiempo a solas con la rubia.

–Vine a verte, tuviste una apendicitis y por poco te nos vas... así que… aquí me ves –Respondió apenado, temiendo que la chica adivinara sus dobles intenciones.

Maka lo miró con suspicacia y Soul apartó la mirada. Sabía que no le había creído, pero aparentemente no tenia las ganas ni las fuerzas de insistirle.

Mejor para él.

–¿Él no ha venido? –Pregunto la chica temblorosa, sacando a Soul de sus divagaciones.

–¿Quién?

–Kid... –Y con ese solo nombre una punzada de rabia y dolor recorrió el corazón del albino. ¿KID? ¡El idiota le había sido infiel! ¡Él era el responsable de que ella hubiera ignorado el dolor en su bajo vientre y por eso ahora ella casi había muerto! ¡Y se preocupada por ese…!

–Eh… no ha venido… supongo… –Respondió escueto. Y Maka había vuelto a abrir la boca para decir algo más, pero unas fuertes voces provenientes del pasillo interrumpieron sus palabras.

–¡Que no entrarás a verla infeliz! –Ese parecía Spirit.

–¡Soy su mejor amigo! ¡Tengo el derecho! –Y esa voz…

¡Blam! La puerta se abrió de un tirón revelando a un alterado Spirit junto a un casi imperturbable Kid, quien rápidamente se acercó a la cama de Maka.

–¡Maka! Que bien que te encuentras mejor, cuando Kim me dijo…

–Lárgate. –Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de la rubia, quien de inmediato se arrepintió de haber preguntado por semejante idiota, quien claramente no la valoraba ni un poco.

–Pero Ma…

–Ya la oíste Kid. Así que haz el favor. –Se interpuso Soul, mirando fríamente a Kid, quien recién reparaba en su presencia.

–Evans…

–Adiós. –Y con esto Spirit agarró al pelinegro del brazo, sacándolo del cuarto en un momento.

–¡En un momento regreso Makita querida! –Chilló feliz, cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

La habitación volvió a su silencio inicial.

Soul miraba fijamente a Maka, intentando descifrar algún tipo de incomodidad a la chica con lo reciente ocurrido. Sin embargo lo que ocurrió lo dejó sumamente sorprendido.

La chica sonreía.

Y era una sonrisa extraña; una mezcla de felicidad con melancolía, tal vez un poco de valor, aunque no supo descifrar lo demás.

–¿Estas bien? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

–Contrario a mi pregunta inicial sobre él. No me arrepiento, realmente no intrigaba el hecho de que se preocupara por mi, si no de que fuera lo suficientemente cínico de venir a verme tras acabar con nuestra relación de una manera tan cruel. –Suspiró, tomando algo de aire. –Tal vez pienses que aún siento algo por él, pero la verdad es que venia haciéndome la idea desde hace rato, y si, lo lloré, fue mas por el hecho de saber que desperdicie mis meses al lado de una persona que desde un principio, no me valoró. –Guardó silencio un momento, como ordenando sus ideas.

Soul la miraba asombrado. Maka demostraba tener mucha mas fuerza y seguridad de la que el recordaba, y eso no hizo mas que atraerle mas, lo supo por como su corazón se aceleró, ante aquellas palabras.

–Me alegra escuchar eso –Fue todo lo que dijo, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que pocas veces dejaba salir, y Maka lo notó, pues alzó ambas cejas en sorpresa.

–¿En serio?

–Claro, y quien sabe… de repente encuentres a alguien mejor. Alguien que te valore por sobre todas las cosas y te ame como la persona única y especial que eres. Solo tienes que esperar a que el pobre idiota se arme de valor y te lo diga –Respondió misteriosamente, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a una Maka mas que confundida por sus palabras.

–¿A quien se habrá referido?

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**¡Siempre quise dejar una de mis historias con final abierto! Y esta se prestó para eso, asi que me dije, ¿porque no? :D espero que no me quieran matar por esto xD

A todas esas personas que me dejaron reviews, ¡muchas gracias! Eso va para: **Kasumi-chan, Aguss, Lilith Hikari Asakura, Mumi Evans Elric y Dipi-chan.** Lamento no responder uno a uno, pero mi tiempo es escaso :( ¡pero sepan que de todo corazón les agradezco! :D

Con respecto a mis demás historias, ¡ya tengo medio capítulo escrito de "The Sun Keeper", me ha costado, pues tuve que re-leer para retomar el hilo de mis ideas, y creo que las estoy volviendo a hilar bien... pronto verán la continuación ;)

Sin más que decir, me despido por el momento :) ¡Un saludo! Y recuerden que los reviews motivan a los autores.

¡No a la ley SOPA! (Tengan en cuenta que si la aprueban, cerraran FF por violar derechos de autor T.T)

**K**abegami**A**materasu

**_¿Reviews? c:_**


End file.
